This invention relates in general to protection apparatus for protecting a load cell from physical damage and from loading beyond a predetermined range.
Load cells are known in the art and used to convert sensed mechanical forces into electrical signals. Such load cells usually include a cantilevered structural member which, when loaded with a force or weight, deforms or deflects. The deflection or deformation is then measured by a strain gage placed on the structural member. The satisfactory operability of such a load cell is limited by the magnitude of deflection or deformation the structural member can withstand from applied loads, as well as the ability of the sensing device to tolerate the deformation or deflection regardless of the direction in which such loads are applied. Thus, an unprotected load cell, when overloaded, will be damaged.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist with respect to load cells. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly a load cell protection apparatus is provided including the features more fully disclosed hereinafter.